


Chocolate Roses on Valentines Day

by mydynastys



Series: Holmesbury One Shots [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydynastys/pseuds/mydynastys
Summary: In which Tewksbury notices the pretty cashier and tries his best to get her attention with the help of a edible flower.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Holmesbury One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Chocolate Roses on Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short I was just bored and wanted to write something

Tewksbury held his breath as his gaze was caught, by the side view of one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. His fingers were grazing across the freshly stacked books in the dim book shop, the sunlight behind her from the large window was hitting her skin at the perfect angle… Golden hour was her best friend and she didn’t even know it.   
Sure, he’s seen pretty girls, but she was something else, a warm smile. You could tell she smiled a lot. He grinned at her, she was handing a bag off to a customer, her hair this gorgeous shade of brown, small wavy curls-- her hair was half up half down. He realized how much he was staring at said gorgeous girl and he decided best to stop his staring. He probably looked like a stalker. So, in an attempt to speak to the girl. He chose a book from the shelves and got into line. 

Only a few people were in, he was glad it was a short line. Running a finger over the cover of the book. The novel was called “More Than We Can Tell” By Bridgid Kemmerer. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, almost like an internal shrug. His gaze was lifted back up as the line shuffled. To his luck, the register available for him was register four. The register with the pretty girl.   
Her hands were splayed across the counter, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, her head turned to him. She smiled, he walked over and placed his book down on the counter. Grinning boyishly at the girl. “Hi there.” She said, the smile just as warm as he had noticed from afar. He smiled, “Hi.”  
“Find everything ok?” She said, grabbing the book and sliding it over to her. Subtly biting her lip, her gaze focused more on the book now. “Yup.” He said, pulling out his wallet from his hoodie. “Cash or credit?” She looked over to him momentarily, “Cash.” He said.   
He noticed in the corner of his eyes, a shiny pink foil wrapped in the shape of a rose. A chocolate rose. He grabbed one, the plastic green stem around his finger as he placed it down on the counter. It was Valentine's Day after all. He slid it over to her, she scanned it as she had already scanned the book. “Your total’s $18.05” She said, he pulled out the cash, handing her eighteen dollars and a nickel. She placed his receipt into his hand, pulling back with a smile. 

She handed him both his things in a small paper bag with a handle. He took the bag from her, thanking her before pulling the rose out and handing it to her. The pink foil in her view as she furrowed her brows. “For you.” He smiled. She laughed, rolling her eyes teasingly before taking the rose, “Smooth.”   
He smiled, letting out a small laugh as she shook her head, “Well, thank you, I suppose.” She grinned subtly. “Well, it’s my pleasure,” His eyes flickered down to her name tag. Enola, it read. “..Enola.” He grinned.   
“And you are?” “Tewksbury”. 

“Well, Tewksbury, I have customers. Hopefully I’ll see you another time, so we can talk more formally?” She shrugged. “Oh you'll definitely see me again.” She grinned in response. “Well, farewell for now Enola.” He saluted her off with two fingers. “Farewell Tewksbury.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests in the comments cause why not.


End file.
